


apples to oranges

by panickygoblin



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: F/F, ben isnt crybabys love interest, bulimia is mentioned briefly and vaguely, crybaby and fleur are gay as hell obviously, fleur is trans but thats not mentioned here, lilith pops in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickygoblin/pseuds/panickygoblin
Summary: Fleur struggles with her feelings for Crybaby, wondering what will happen if she confesses to her.
Relationships: Crybaby/Fleur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	apples to oranges

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for the trans lesbians i love yall

Today was the day.

All morning you rushed around your dorm, trying to make yourself look as presentable as possible. You were so nervous you couldn’t even eat, it was that bad. It was Saturday so thankfully you didn't have to wear that itchy uniform. Blegh.

Earlier this week, Crybaby had asked you if you wanted to hang out with her in the maze in front of the school today. Normally when a close friend would ask you to hang out, you weren't this anxious- but there was one problem.

Ever since you started hanging out with her and the others, you had started developing feelings- feelings no boy had ever made you feel before. There was just something about Crybaby- how confident she was in everything she did, how she almost always did the right thing no matter what- just… Everything about her made your heart flutter in your chest. Your admiration for her had evolved into something more- it had evolved into a crush.

God, imagine if she knew… Crybaby was always the biggest advocate for people being themselves, sure, but that wasn't the problem. For one, you didn't even know if she liked girls like that or not. Sure, it was possible for someone to like more than one gender, but during lunch she and the others would always talk about boys- every time the idea of asking her out popped into your mind you immediately shot it down. The fear of rejection- and the fear of embarrassing yourself- was far too great.

Even if she did like you back, what would everyone else think? It was no question that Angelita, Magnolia and Celeste would be cool with it, but hell would freeze over before anyone else would be. Girls weren't supposed to be with other girls. You knew that Crybaby could handle the ridicule- hell, she was ridiculed for everything about her since the day she was born- but you weren't sure how much you could handle it.

You prayed the others would be there at least- you hadn't been around Crybaby by yourself before, at least not since the day she followed you and Kelly into the bathroom… That's what especially made you nervous. What if you did something wrong? What if you confessed your feelings and it ruined your friendship with Crybaby forever? What if the entire school found out? Kelly would humiliate you…

But you couldn’t say no to her. You had no excuse to be able to. Reluctantly, you had accepted her invitation. You both agreed that she would meet you outside of your dorm room at 10AM.

Eventually, you finished getting ready- all that was left to do was wait. You sure were glad your roommate had already left. The worry in your face had to have been obvious.

You were lost in your thoughts when the sound of a hard knock at your door caused you to jump, forcing you back to reality. You look up at the clock on the wall, and it was 10 o'clock on the dot. She was right on time. Taking a deep breath in a last ditch effort to relax, you stood from your bunk and forced your legs to walk to the door.

When you opened the door, Crybaby stood in the hall, beaming- just as you expected her to be. The way she looked up at you and smiled made your heart soar. Her tooth gap was so cute.

"Hey, Fleur!" She greets you, all peppy as usual. "You look nice today."

You force yourself to smile back down at her, but you feel your face heat up just a little. It doesn't seem to be enough for her to notice, thankfully. "Hey. Are the others gonna be meeting us in our spot?" You ask, trying not to seem awkward.

"Nope! Celeste is studying, Magnolia went home for the weekend, and God knows what Angelita's up to. It's just you and I today, girl." Before you can respond, Crybaby's already grabbing your hand and pulling you along- you just barely manage to shut your door behind you. "C'mon!"

You're glad Crybaby is too busy weaving the both of you in between students passing by to look back at you. You were sure you looked like a tomato by now- god, you cursed the others for leaving you alone with her.

Luckily it wasn't long before the two of you made it out into the front of the school and she let go of your hand, giving you only a second to catch your breath as she began skipping towards the maze- jeez, Crybaby sure moved fast. Quickly, you jogged to catch up before you lost sight of her.

There was a part of the maze that was partially hidden from the rest of it- you had to squeeze past some hedges to find it. Magnolia had found it while exploring in the beginning of the school year and showed it to the rest of you once your little group had formed. The hidden space was small, only a couple concrete benches surrounding a broken fountain remained there. The grass was overgrown from lack of care, but beautiful pink and purple flowers had also grown all over. You always thought the place was beautiful.

You always wondered why they had closed it off, or why none of the other students ever noticed it. It was quiet, though, and when the five of you were there nobody ever bothered you. It quickly became the main hangout spot.

You squeezed through the hedges just after Crybaby did and brushed yourself off, sighing as you took in the quiet around the both of you. Crybaby had plopped down on one of the benches, looking back at you with a smile and waiting for you to come sit with her. Awkwardly, you make your way over to her and sit, keeping a respectful distance away from her. You can hardly look her in the eyes, and up until now neither of you had said anything.

"It's been a while since we've had a one on one, huh? How've you been, Fleur?" She asks, breaking the silence once you sat. "Have classes been alright?"

You bounce your leg and force yourself to look up at her. "They've been fine. Better than ever, actually.. Everything has gotten a lot better lately." You smile again, though it isn't forced this time. She's turned towards you now.

"I'm glad everything is going well." Her tone had changed, she sounded just a bit more serious. You frown when you notice her face fall. "I guess.. I've been kind of worried since I can't really be there all the time, you know..? I mean, I know I haven't seen you leave the lunch table much, and I know you said you're okay-"

“Crybaby, I’m fine, really,” You cut her off and she sucks in a breath, grimacing. The topic being brought up caused your stomach to flip but you forced yourself to ignore it. “L-Listen, I… I’ve wanted to properly thank you for a while… You really helped me out these past few months. A lot more than you think.” Hearing this Crybaby relaxes a bit, her worried expression mitigating.

“Good, I really was worried.. I don’t like seeing you hurt like that, Fleur. You know I love you a lot.” The way she said it made your cheeks flush and you force yourself to look away, hoping she didn’t notice.

A sudden burst of courage had shot through you, though. You had never felt anything like it... _You're not gonna know if she loves you the way you love her if you don't try,_ you think to yourself. Running your tongue over your dry lips, you sit up and force yourself to look back up at her again.

“Crybaby, you’ve been such a good friend to me, a-and...” You put your hand on hers and squeeze it gently- it was like your mind was on autopilot now.

_Oh god. I'm actually doing it. I'm actually fucking doing it._

She looks down at both of your hands for a moment before slowly looking back up at you, her eyes just barely widened. You're almost as surprised as she is... You think you see the faintest shade of red in her freckled cheeks. Swallowing, you scratch your cheek with your free hand and look at the broken fountain.

“I guess… I guess I j-just wanted to say that I love you too, Crybaby, b-but..” You just barely get the words out, feeling tears start to well up and forcing them back for as long as you can. “Not, not like how a friend loves a friend, you know..?”

You look at her again- Crybaby’s face is getting redder by the second, but you take her silence as a go-ahead to continue. “Nobody has ever treated me with as much kindness, generosity, and respect as you have. M-Maybe, maybe I’m just crazy but you make me feel a way that no boy has ever made me feel. I love you, Crybaby.”

Finally letting yourself cry, you look away and try to pull your hand away from hers, but she squeezes it gently. Shifting so she was on her knees, Crybaby uses her free hand to gently cup your cheek, making you look back at her and using her thumb to wipe away any tears she could reach.

“Hey, hey.. It’s alright, you don’t gotta cry, Fleur, it’s okay..” Her face is still tomato red but she’s smiling at you again. It’s at least a little reassuring- she might reject you but at least she won’t kick you out of the group for it. That was all that mattered in the end. You smile back at her, sadly.

“That's..that’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about today.” She pulled her hand away from your face, her voice suddenly getting a little quieter. 

“H-..Huh..?” Perking up, you look at her and wipe the tears from your face. Crybaby scoots herself closer to you- she’s the one looking away this time, staring down at your interlocked hands with a sheepish grin.

“I, uh..” She hesitates, laughing. “I was about to ask you if, if you wanted to hang out with me more. Like.. Like on dates, n’ stuff.”

You’re so taken aback that you can’t speak- by the time you think you should say something Crybaby is already continuing to talk.

“I.. I thought about it for a long time. I wondered how much of a risk I’d be taking if I asked you out. You know how people are here.” Crybaby laughs a little again. 

You can't help but giggle with her, and you smile. "Y-yeah, that's... that's why I didn't say anything sooner. Kind of embarrassing looking back." You laugh again, much more awkwardly this time. 

Crybaby smiles and sits back on the bench, scooting closer to you until she was tucked against your side, still keeping hold of your hand. "So, is that a yes..?"

“Are you kidding?” You ask, turning yourself to face her. You had managed to stop crying. “O-of course I wanna go on a date with you, Crybaby! Do, do you think it’d be okay to tell the others?”

“Mmm,” Crybaby lets her head rest on your shoulder, still looking up at you as she did so. “Nah, not yet at least.. Let’s take things slow for now, alright?” She asks, and you agreed.

The both of you sat there like that for the next hour and a half, just holding hands and talking like you normally would. Talking about the classes you hated the most, whatever crap Kelly had been pulling that week, the newest boy that Angelita found herself in a fling with. The only new thing that you talked about was planning a sneaky date. Other than that, it was as if you and Crybaby were still only friends, just like before- and that made you happy.

Eventually, though, you heard the bell ringing from the campus. It was lunchtime.

Crybaby stands up quickly. “C’mon, Fleur! We gotta save our table for the others!” She exclaims, making her way to the hedge and squeezing her way back through.

You can’t help but laugh, walking over to the small entrance and getting ready to squeeze through after her when you get the sudden urge to turn around.

When you do, you can’t help but jump when you see none other than Lilith, smiling warmly at you just as she always did when she visited you. That’s when you realized- that burst of courage earlier… It was her.

You open your mouth to say something, anything, when Crybaby calls for you again. You look out to see her still skipping off towards the school, allowing you to look back into the fountain area one last time- Lilith had vanished, gone just as fast as she had come.

_Thank you._ You think, finally leaving and jogging off after Crybaby. _Thank you so much._


End file.
